


The Queen's wedding

by sherlylikeswaffles



Category: Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms, Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: F/M, Lissa and Christian get married, Romance, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlylikeswaffles/pseuds/sherlylikeswaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lissa and Christian's big day: They are getting married and the whole royal Court attends. Rose is of course Lissa's chief bridesmaid and helps her to prepare, but her thoughts keep wandering off. Will she one day marry Dimitri or not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Getting ready

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first VA fanfic. I hope you enjoy it. Also I guess there are quite a few spelling mistakes, if you notice anything please let me know. And it would be wonderful, if you could tell me what you think of it.

The sound of „Eye of the tiger“ by Survivor woke me up. I opened my eyes and for a moment I was startled that I looked at a ceiling decorated with paintings of the nature. Oh, right. I didn't sleep at home tonight. I was in the palace. So there was no Dimitri to drag me out of bed if necessary. I sat up and realized that my head hurt. Not much, luckily. I had stopped with alcohol a long time ago, but it had been a late night anyway. Lissa's last night as single. I smirked at that. Then I remembered why I was here, in the palace after all. After a quick look in the mirror and realizing that my hair was a mess, I pushed the door open, ready to fulfill my duty as chief bridesmaid: “Lissa, today's your big, big day!” I screamed enthusiastically.  
Lissa lay in her king, pardon queen sized bed and just turned around. I ran up to her and shook her: “Get up, you gonna get married today!” I said. She woke up. “Rose, hey!” She replied and sat up. “I had a weird dream”, she whispered.  
“Weird as in bad weird or good weird?” I asked. It was still strange sometimes not to be able to read her mind.  
“Good weird, I guess”, she smiled, “I was with Christian.” I exhaled in relief.  
“We were back in St. Vladimir Attic. You know, our old special place. And I was dressed in a white dress and suddenly Christian took my hand and we ran towards the window of the attic. We sprang right throw it and I expected to land on the ground, but instead we flew. Just like that, hand in hand, we flew over the Academy, over Montana. Well, and then I woke up. Do you think it means anything?”  
I frowned. “Yeah, weird weird I'd say. Maybe it's some strange metaphor for your marriage. Together you can do everything, even fly.”  
“That's a good theory. Thanks, Rose. So what are we up today?”  
“Getting you ready. Liss, you are getting married. Getting you in that pretty dress will take ages.” I exclaimed.  
Lissa laughed: “Right, I know. But how about we have breakfast first?”  
Shortly afterward a servant brought us some donuts and toasts. We sat there, on her bed, like the good old days. Just the two of us, best friends having breakfast after a sleep over. I wondered how much would change after today. Would our friendship still work with her being married? It will, I told myself. We had been trough a lot. Marriage won't stop us, right? She was spending pretty much time with Christian already anyway. Just because he was soon to be her husband, there were other people too in Lissa's life.  
It had come as kind of a surprise when Lissa had run to me six months ago and waved with a diamond engagement ring. Somehow they had found time with no guardian around and Christian had asked her to marry him, all gentleman like on his knee and so on. They were 22 after all and one day or another they wanted to have little Dragomirs, as Adrian had jokingly said. In order to avoid all the stress Jill as an illegitimate child had caused, this wedding was way easier. And besides, they loved each other like crazy, this wedding should not have surprised me. But it did. Maybe because marriage has never been anything I thought about for my future.  
After breakfast two women came to us. One was a middle-aged Moroi woman called Cynthia and the other was a Dhampir girl, a little younger than we were, called Beth. They were our make-up artist and hair stylist. Initially, I had told Lissa I could do all the styling. That's one thing bridesmaids are for, right? Lissa might have even agreed if it weren't for the fact that she was the queen and this wedding was therefore not just a short trip to Las Vegas (although judging from the pictures Sydney and Adrian had had an amazing Vegas wedding), but a huge event with Moroi royalty attending.  
Lissa and I were seated side by side in her enormous bathroom, while Beth did Lissa's hair and Cynthia manicured my hands, trying to make them look just this once not like I beat someone up, but like pretty, girly hands with sparkling nail polish.  
During our beauty session, Lissa and I chatted, remembering the old times.  
“I can't believe how time has passed. Rose, I'm getting married!” Lissa said.  
“Do you remember how we made plans when we were little? About you getting a wedding worth a real Disney princess. And now look at you, you get a queen's wedding.”  
“Yeah, right!” Lissa laughed, but then she grew serious: “I just sometimes wish it wouldn't be like this. I mean as a little girl I wanted this gigantic wedding and all, but now that I get it, I don't really need it. I would have been completely fine with just Christian and me at some beach or something.”  
“What? And what about me?”  
“Yeah, okay you and Dimitri, you could have been there, too. But now I have five hundred people attending my wedding and I know just a few of them personally.”  
A bang of guilt shot through me because I still felt kind of responsible for her becoming queen, but saying that now wouldn't really change anything, so I just said: “I know. But in the end, it's still just about you and Christian. Just forget all the other people. The only one who matters today is Christian, right?”  
“Right,” Lissa agreed, “Christian.” She looked down at her engagement ring and smiled at it adoringly.  
“Oh, Rose. When will it be you in a wedding dress?”  
The question came completely out of the blue. But I had known she would ask eventually.  
“Well, I don't know. Weddings, that's just not my thing I guess.” I said, avoiding her eyes.  
“Oh, so you don't want Dimitri to propose to you?”  
I didn't know what to say. So I just shrugged.  
“Rose, don't you believe he wants to marry you?”  
“I don't know,” I said defensively. But the truth was, I knew he wanted to. He had actually kind of asked me already.


	2. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It would mean very much to me if you could take the few seconds to comment on this fic because it's my first VA fic so it's new for me writing out of Rose's perspective.

I remembered it very well:  
It happened a few months ago. Lissa and Christian talked to the priest about their wedding ceremony and Dimitri and I as their guardians came with them. Once they were planning the details with Father Danila, Dimitri suggested we should take a walk in the church's garden. It was pretty early on the vampiric schedule, so the sun was setting. Dimitri took my hand and we walked beside each other in silence, a comfortable silence, a few minutes, but then I sensed that Dimitri wanted to tell me something. It had to be huge because he usually was good at saying whatever was on his mind. He would just use his Zen stuff.  
“What's wrong?” I asked and watched him closely. I could never get tired looking at his handsome face. His mouth turned into a half smile and he said:” Why would you think anything was wrong?”  
I smiled back and replied:” Well, I just saw you lost in thoughts. I figured something troubled you.”  
“Oh, no. That's not it, Roza. Actually, I was thinking about how beautiful it is.”  
“The sun?” I wanted to know.  
“Among other things,” he agreed, “But I was thinking about the wedding. About how Lissa and Christian have decided to do everything together “in good and in bad days”. They are going to be a family.” I let him talk. I had feared so much. Actually, I was a little surprised it had taken him so long to bring the topic back.  
He continued to talk but he had stopped walking now: “Roza, have you never thought what it would be like to have a family?”  
He took both of my hands in his and looked me straight into the eyes. I knew what he was asking but instead I gave him a typical Rose Hathaway: “Oh, I have a family. My dad is Zmey, a creepy criminal master mind and my mom is a star guardian. I see them at least twice a year. Isn't that was family is supposed to be like?”  
Dimitri smiled, one of the rare, full smiles I got a lot lately.  
“In that sense I have a family, too. In Russia. But, Roza, don't you ever think about having a family of your own?” He regarded me with utter seriousness.  
“You mean like having a baby?” I rised an eyebrow. He knew that was impossible but then he nodded.  
“Dimitri, you know we can't. We are dhampirs. It's weird logic but it's fact. We are guardians. We will never be able to have what Lissa and Christian have!” I hated myself for how jealous I suddenly sounded. Of course, I was happy for Lissa, she was my best friend and she was going to marry the love of her life.  
“I know, Rose, I know,” Dimitri said and the pain in his voice made my heart ache. “It's just I sometimes think about, you know, if you and Adrian had had sex, if you had had a baby, you could have been a mother.”  
“Adrian? Dimitri, no! I chose you and I haven't regretted that for just one second. I chose you and everything that I get with you. We are meant to be together. And I never really imagined to be a mother anyway. Maybe that's because for most of my life I didn't have mother. And well, I'm sorry, love, but we can't change nature. You could have married Tasha...” I knew fairly well that I sounded ridiculous but I couldn't help it.  
“But I chose you”, he interrupted me, “Roza, I know we chose each other. We've been through a lot together. But seeing Lissa and Christian, I can't help thinking what if...”  
“I don't get it. I mean, Dimitri, you always tried to teach me your Zen stuff and now you waste your time with silly daydreams. Things that will never happen!”  
“Really, Roza, why can't they come true. At least one dream.”  
And then suddenly he was on one knee. I cautiously looked around but nobody was up this early.  
“Rosemarie Hathaway, Roza, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my lifetime with you. We may not get everything we want. But we have each other and having your love is more then I thought I would ever have. Will you marry me?”  
The obvious and easiest answer would have been: Yes, I will.  
But I was so...shocked, overwhelmed, surprised by his proposal I couldn't even get out this simple, little word. And seriously? It took a lot to make a Rose Hathaway speechless.  
“Oh, sorry. I almost forgot” Dimitri pulled a little red box out of the pocket of his duster, apparently he had carried it around for quite some time and waited for the right moment. He opened the box and a silver ring appeared with one sparkling diamond on it.  
“Dimitri,” I finally managed to say, “I'm not saying no.”  
“But you are not saying yes either,” he finished my sentence and got back on his feet. I could see the pain in his eyes.”  
“Dimitri, love, listen,” I continued desperately, “I've just never thought about it. When we were little, Lissa and I imagined our dream wedding. But Lissa was always the bride. We imagined her to have princess worthy wedding. But I? No. It never crossed me mind. Me in a white dress. Me with a ring on my finger. So your...proposal comes as a huge surprise for me and I think I need some time to think about it first.  
Dimitri said he understood and so far he had never brought the topic back again. But today I had to think about it and I tried to imagine me in Lissa's place. Me walking down the altar with Abe by my side. Me wearing a breathtaking white dress. Me promising to love Dimitri forever. How bad could that all be?


	3. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this will be the last chapter of this fic and I still haven't decided if I can imagine Rose and Dimitri getting married or not. What do you think? I might start a new VA-fic then.

In one hour every single person in Court would try to get a glimpse at Queen and bride Vasilissa Dragomir. But as Lissa's best friend I could admire her beauty this very moment. Her wedding gown was truly breathtaking. It was strapless. The snow-white cloth was covered in lace and fell down to the floor. The style was quite simple but it brought Lissa herself to shine. Her blonde hair was pulled up into an extravagant bun on top of her head and decorated with a silver diadem, but a few strands of hair fell down on both sides of her face.  
“Wow, look at you!” I said and starred at her in awe.  
Lissa laughed, stepped in front of the mirror and replied: “Right, well it's my wedding day. And did you have a change to look at yourself?” She pulled me beside her.  
We admired ourselves for a while in the huge mirror. I wore a red dress. Since in my profession as the Queen's guardian I could rarely wear anything colorful, I had insisted on a bright color for my bridesmaid dress. And Lissa had insisted that it had to feature roses. The result was quite beautiful.  
My dress fell to the floor like Lissa's and required high high heels to walk in it, but it wasn't as elaborate. Lucky for me, you never know if you had to kick some ass and in Lissa's dress that was definitely not possible. The fabric of my dress was covered with hundred of tiny golden roses. My hair was pulled up with rose pins, what else? and around my neck was one single golden rose. I guess I didn't need a name tag for today's event. Despite my annoyance with Lissa's obsession to dress me in rose stuff, I really loved that dress. It made me feel beautiful and even though I was not the star of today, I felt like one.  
“Oh, no. I'm so nervous. I need to go to the bathroom!” Lissa exclaimed. Going to the toilet in a normal dress was sometimes annoying, but in an wedding dress, it was just a pain in the ass. After Lissa was finished and I had managed to calm her down, it was already time for us to get to the church.  
My legs were shaking when I began to walk down the aisle before Lissa. Running from Strigoi was easy as cake compared to walking in high heels when everyone was watching you.  
Dimitri stood beside the altar. He was in his guardian outfit, but it was altered for this special occasion. His formal suit was made out of silk instead of its usual plain material and there was a small white rose attached to his tie.  
All eyes were on Lissa, the glowing bride, but when I walked toward Dimitri, his eyes were on me alone. A smile lit up his face and right then I really could imagine it. I could imagine me instead of Lissa walking down the aisle in a white dress and Dimitri expecting me there. But when we arrived at the aisle and I took my place beside Lissa, all I could think about was that I was incredibly happy for Lissa and Christian.  
Christian looked at Lissa with love-sick eyes and although I could no longer feel through the bond how that look made her feel, it was plainly written all over her face.  
They made their wedding vows and they kissed. Such a kiss really shouldn't be allowed in a church. When we stepped out of the church, someone said: “You are so beautiful, Roza!” Dimitri stood beside me. I kissed him lightly and replied: “Well, look at you, handsome comrade!”  
Dimitri took my hand, something he usually didn't do when he was on duty, but I guess the wedding ceremony had made him sentimental.  
The banquette was held in Lissa's palace and everybody was there. And when I say everybody, I mean everybody. The whole of Moroi royalty was there and so were our friends. Lissa had to accept congratulations from all guests but since her groom was there to support her handling formalities, I set out to greet my friends. I was on my way to Eddie, who was standing next to Jill, when I nearly ran into someone. It was Adrian. “Roses for Rose”, he said, “How fitting!” I gave him a dry grin and signed “I know. I'm only wearing this on the bride's order.”  
“Lissa made you wear it? Well, I think it's gorgeous”, he added.  
“So where is your wife?” I asked him. Sometimes I still couldn't get over the fact that Adrian got married before Lissa!  
“Oh, just over there chatting with your old man”, Adrian replied and pointed to the other side of the room. And sure enough, I could easily spot my father because of his extravagant outfit. Today: A lemon suit matched with a golden scarf and green shoes. Beside him Sydney looked as pretty as always. She had her hair pulled up and wore a dark blue dress. As though she had sensed me looking at her, she turned her head, but then I realized she was just searching for Adrian. He should probably rescue her from Abe. Adrian and I exchanged a look and joined them.  
“Oh, there she is...my beautiful daughter!” Abe said and hugged me. “Chief bridesmaid of the Queen!”  
I rolled my eyes and then I hugged him. “Hey Sydney!” I said to her and while I hugged her I whispered: “I hope he didn't annoy you?”  
Sydney smiled and shook her head lightly. “May I have this dance?” Adrian asked his wife and the two of them set off to the dance floor. It was a love song and they danced very close together. This was the new Sydney, I thought. A Sydney, who wasn't afraid of vampires anymore and a Sydney, who was madly in love with Adrian. And I coud see that Adrian loved her just as much. With a smile I turned back to Abe.  
“So why are you not dancing?” he asked.  
“Why aren't you?” I said back.  
“Well, your mother... surprise... is on duty.” He sighed and pointed to where she was standing at the other side of the hall.  
“And so is Dimitri.” I added.  
“Actually I off duty now,” Dimitri said from behind me.  
Surprised, I turned around. Dimitri was usually very strict about his guardian duties.  
“Yeah, I switched with Hans. So I can ask you for this dance.” He extended his right hand to me.  
“Dancing?” I liked parties, right, but this formal dancing, like waltz and so on? I wasn't so sure I could handle this.  
“It's a wedding, Rose.” He chuckled and took my hand. Since I wasn't good at this kind of dancing we were just moving to the music without any real pattern in our steps. It was quite romantic and surprisingly normal. I like normal sometimes. Just from dacing close to him I could smell his after shave and look into those brown eyes, while music played in the background.  
“This isn't too bad, right?” Dimitri asked after the song ended.  
“What is?”  
He gestured around: “The wedding”.  
I knew what he meant. I could see couples dancing, people laughing and in the middle of it all was Lissa glowing with joy and love, Christian always by her side.  
I smiled at Dimitri: "You're right. This isn't too bad."


End file.
